


Between the Lines

by Frozenleaf



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Aged up characters, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, crossposting from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: An early morning conversation, and Lambda is surprisingly forward with his feelings.
Relationships: Lambda/Sophie (Tales of Graces)
Kudos: 5





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> done for a tumblr prompt! one day i will actually go and write a soda multichapter but i guess these small snippets are all I have to give for now weeps

"I hate how much I love you."

Lambda speaks quietly. He sits on the edge of the bed, his low, rumbling voice trailing over silken sheets. The early morning light filters through the voluminous curtains, warming his pale skin with a faint glow. His cheeks are tinted peach, his red eyes subdued through his bangs, looking at anywhere but her.

Sophie breathes in the morning calm. The filtered sunlight warms her bare arms, and the feather-soft mattress forms a comfortable cocoon around her. A soft chuckle escapes her lips and catches Lambda's attention.

"Do you really?"

There's a sharp intake of breath, a squaring of his shoulders. His gaze darts around her room, fingers knotting in his lap.

"Truly."

There's a waver in Lambda's voice. Despite all that he is, despite all he can do, how strong and unrelenting and fierce he usually is, right now he looks gentle, placid.

She smiles and extends a beckoning hand towards him. Wordlessly, he crawls back to her. His cool palm slides against her own, resting easy in her grip. He sighs as he rests his head on the pillow, his bangs falling over his eyes.

She brushes them clear of his face with her free hand. Shuffling free of her blankets, she sidles closer towards him, taking the time to study how the morning light falls onto him, softening his usually hard features. Their fingers thread easily together. There's no spark of fire or pain.

The moment hangs, existing only for the two of them.

"Tell me what you hate about me."

His brows furrow. "I hate your silly demands. I hate your obstinacy. I hate your insistence on protecting any creature, big or small, no matter the risk to your wellbeing."

Sophie pauses, tilts her head. "I sound terrible."

He snorts, the roll of his eyes answer enough. "And despite all of that, what I hate the most is how you have my heart in your hands."

His words linger in the cool morning air. The accusation in his tone melts in the warm glow of his eyes, the gentle touch of his thumb, tracing circles on her cheek.

"Do you want it back?" she asks quietly.

His smile is soft, slowly stretching across his face. He leans in close, forehead resting against hers, and his breath rings through the air, through her body, familiar and warm and echoing through the eleth.

"Never."

He moves surprisingly fast. Firm lips press against her own, then just as quickly as she registers it, the sensation is gone. His smirk is triumphant as she blinks away her daze, a familiar taunt in his blood-red eyes.

"I hate how much I love you too," she whispers.

He chuckles low, tugging her close as his arms secure her to his chest. "Would you wish for anything more?"

She takes a moment to consider.

"Nothing at all."


End file.
